Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? (TV series)
Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? is a 2016 Philippine melodrama television series directed by Joel Lamangan and Nuel Crisostomo Naval, topbilled by Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel and Christopher de Leon. The drama series was named after the 1988 film of the same name, produced by Viva Films. The series was aired on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from July 18, 2016 to December 2, 2016, replacing El Filibusterismo. The series revolve the same theme about encounter, lies and rules in a relationship. The adult drama served as a fifth teleserye project of Hidalgo for IBC after 5 Girls and Daddy, Gaya ng Dati and Fantasiko; and a fourth teleserye project of Eriguel for IBC after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita and Fantasiko. Hidalgo and Eriguel are paired together in a third teleserye project after Gaya ng Dati and Fantasiko. Synopsis Miguel (Jeffrey Hidalgo), a strong man who tried to remember an affair for the romantic love with his daughter Joanna (Cara Eriguel). Although their love for each other was encounter and true in a relationship. Gardo (Christopher de Leon) who suffered from bankruptcy during the time while he accepted the proposal of Katrina (Sophie Albert). As they part ways, Gardo became an investment banker and a self-made billionaire. On the other hand, Katrina became a devoted housewife for her family. When Katrina finds this out, she tries everything to prevent Gardo from having business transactions with her family. Through a set of circumstances, Joanna fall in love with Miguel to break her heart. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Jeffrey Hidalgo as Miguel Gonzalo * Cara Eriguel as Joanna Mendoza * Christopher de Leon as Gardo Bautista 'Supporting Cast' * Tirso Cruz III as Edwardo Suarez * Helen Gamboa as Samantha Suarez * Sophie Albert as Katrina Bautista * John James Uy as Richard Mendoza * Hilda Koronel as Elizabeth Gonzalo * Bembol Roco as Rodel Cortes * Carla Humphries as Bernadette Ramirez * Fabio Ide as Oscar Buenafe * Lexi Fernandez as Chloe Miranda * Carlos Agassi as Alfred Garcia * Helga Krapf as Rowena de Jesus * Lloyd Zaragoza as Dennis Martinez 'Extended Cast' * Daria Ramirez as Marie Cortes * Baron Geisler as Archie Herrera * Hazel Ann Mendoza as Rhona Suarez * Clint Bondad as Olive Ramirez * Mariel Bitanga as Maris Mendoza * Lander Vera-Perez as Matthew Alvarez 'Guest Cast' * Mara Lopez as Marlene de Leon * Rez Cortez as Anton Fugoso * Marvelous Alejo as Vanessa Ramos * Kier Legaspi as Harry Lastimosa * Charee Pineda as Marie Gonzales * Onemig Bondoc as Rafael Alvarez Episodes Production Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? marks the third teleserye for the country's top performer Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel after the afternoon teleserye Gaya ng Dati and the early primetime eco-fantaserye Fantasiko. It is also the second teleserye of Christopher de Leon for IBC after Dahil Ba Sa Kanya as well as the first primetime project of Sophie Albert after leaving TV5. Filming for the adult drama began in April 28, 2017. Soundtrack * Nang Iniwan Mo Ako (composers: Louie Ocampo, Geraldine Esclanda, arranger: Arnold Buena) - Jeffrey Hidalgo * Kung Alam Mo Lang (composer: Dodjie Simon) - Jeffrey Hidalgo * Tayong Dalawa (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Arnold Buena) - Jeffrey Hidalgo References See also * Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel in 'Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?' Premieres July 18 * IBC-13 PROGRAMS MORE PREFERRED BY FILIPINOS; CLAIMS NATIONWIDE LEADERSHIP ONCE MORE * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas